Ice Age Wiki:Poll archive
September 2009 Do you want an Ice Age 4? Hell yea! Nuts on this idea! - 79.71% Yes. - 13.04% Enough already! - 5.8% Don't mind. - 1.45% No. - 0% October 2009 What do you want to happen in Ice Age 4, if it goes ahead? Buck returns - 25.89% Scratte returns - 20.54% Return to Dino Valley - 20.54% Diego finds love - 13.39% Sid finds love - 5.36% Peaches growing up - 5.36% Prequel (Ice Age 0) - 4.46% No fourth film at all - 4.46% November 2009 Who's your favorite character? Scrat - 23.71% Diego - 13.4% Scratte - 12.37% Buck - 11.34% Baby Dino/Dino Babies - 10.31% Rudy - 10.31% Sid - 8.25 % Crash and Eddie - 4.12% Ellie - 3.09% Baby Human - 2.06% Manny - 1.03% December 2009 Favorite species? Saber-toothed squirrel - 29.95% Dinosaur - Baryonyx - 17.91% Saber-toothed cat - 17.91% Dinosaur - T Rex - 14.93% Woolly Mammoth - 4.48% Neanderthal - 2.99% Sloth - 2.99% Aardvark (Antbear) - 1.49% Mini-sloth - 1.49% Opossum - 1.49% Dung Beetle - 0% Glyptodont (Armadillo) - 0% January - February 2010 Which is the best Ice Age movie? Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs - 73.53% Ice Age - 13.97% Ice Age: The Meltdown - 12.5% March - April 2010 Who is your favorite Sub-Zero Hero? Scrat - 27.43% Ellie - 24% Diego - 18.86% Sid - 13.71% Manny - 9.71% Crash and Eddie - 6.29% April - May 2010 What did you think of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs? Loved it - 62.7% Great - 20.73% Decent - 7.32% Average - 1.22% Poor - 2.44% Hated it - 6.1% :Result: 90% of users liked it. June - July 2010 What was your favorite dinosaur in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs? Momma - 39.44% Rudy - 19.72% Shelly - 12.68% Egbert - 5.63% Yoko - 4.23% Guanlong - 4.23% Brachiosaurus - 4.23% Dilophosaurus - 2.82% Troodon - 2.82% Ankylosaurus - 2.82% Roger - 1.41% July - August 2010 Would you like to have Ice Age 1 and 2 re-released in 3D before Ice Age 4 hits theaters? Hell yea! Nuts on this idea! - 53.01% Yes - 22.89% No - 14.46% Don't mind - 9.64% August - August 24 2010 Which is your favorite non-Ice Age, animated film released by Fox? Horton Hears a Who! (2008) 48.84% None 30.23% Robots (2005) 13.95% Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009) 4.65% Anastasia (1997) 2.33% Barton the Magnificent (1999) 0% Titan A.E. (2000) 0% :Result: About half of readers liked Horton, and a third part don't like any Fox Animated movie. October-November 10 Who is your favorite Ice Age antagonist? Soto- 14% Zeke- 7% Oscar- 1% Lenny- 1% Dab- 2% Maelstrom- 4% Creataceous- 4% The Lone Gunslinger- 1% Rudy- 65% :Result: 105 readers liked Rudy and 23 readers liked Soto. December 2010-January 2011 Who is your favorite minor character? Sylvia - 5 (13.16%) Rose - 0 Cholly - 1 (2.63%) Ashley - 0 Billy - 0 Carl and Frank - 4 (10.53%) Claire - 1 (2.63%) Layla Zee - 0 Roger - 15 (39.47%) Madison - 1 (2.63%) Traffic Vulture - 2 (5.26%) Condor Chick - 0 Flightless Bird - 1 (2.63%) James - 1 (2.63%) Johnny - 0 Nadia - 0 Vera - 1 (2.63%) Cindy - 0 Claire - 3 (7.89%) Stu - 1 (2.63%) S'More - 2 (5.26%) :Results: 15 users (or 39.47% of users) chose Roger as their favorite minor character. February - May 2011 Which short is your favorite? Scrat's Continental Crack-up - 53.49% No Time For Nuts - 22.09% Surviving Sid - 16.28% Gone Nutty - 8.14% 86 total votes September 2012 - April 2016 Whose your favorite character from Ice Age: Continental Drift? Gutt - 100.03% Shira - 76.5% Squint - 79.88% Gupta - 21.5% Silas - 5% Flynn - 96.4% Raz - 89.12% Granny - 99.98% Eunice - 32.41% Marshall - 33.8% Uncle Fungus - 34.07% Louis - 101.01% Ethan - 67.10% Katie - 6.8% Steffie - 88.95% Meghan - 13.6% Dobson - 9% 0 Total votes